Reasoning
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: POSTPONED: It's a long way to the top when your house is full of weirdos. Maka and the gang embark on a journey unlike any other. Half-Crack fic. Usual Pairings. AU


**Name:** Reasoning  
><strong>Author: <strong>DaughterofPersephone (previously - xXxStoryRocker202xXx  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T+  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,450  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Soul x Maka / Tsubaki x Black*Star / Kid x Liz / Wes x Patti  
><strong>Summary: <strong>What do you call a fic when: the Soul Eater gang aren't weapons and meisters but normal humans? When Maka's life isn't what it would usually be? When Spirit doesn't feature at all? When Kid isn't worried about symmetry? And when Black*Star isn't as up himself as usual? Crack. But I wasn't on anything. Usual pairings.

**_A/N: _**_This is a little better than I expected... I wrote this on my iPod and edited on my computer so sorry if some of it doesn't make any sense. I had a few friends read it first and they thought it was okay. Please, please review and I will accept light flaming. I realize the characters are out of character and this could be classed as AU but I didn't want them to be weapons and meisters. That will be reserved for my other stories. Thank you for taking the time to read this._

* * *

><p><strong>Reasoning - Chapitre Un<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Across this new divide...<em>_  
><em>  
>As the song faded into the background, the band waved at the crowd and exited at stage left. They bounced down the steps, blood still pumping from the energy of the gig.<p>

The boys slapped each other's backs and hi-fived themselves. A female voice cut through their chorus of proud whoops and cheers, "Well you were better than I expected."

They turned to face the dark shadow leaning lazily against the wall in a dimly lit corner.

The girl had long hair that almost reached her waist and green eyes so dark, that they looked black in the dim light. Her skin was pale and smattered with freckles. The whiteness of her skin stood out against her dark clothing and illuminated her in the shadows.

"You're just jealous Maka. Coz you can't play." One of the boys retorted playfully.

"I could if I wanted to Wes. I just choose not to." Maka said snapping lightly at him. She peeled away from the wall and pushed off it before sauntering over to where the four were standing.

Four pairs of teenage male eyes watched the swing of her hips as she walked, the way she struck out her legs confidently, the way her lips stayed in a soft smirk, how her hair swayed lightly across her back and how her whole body was positioned to fight at any time. When she reached them, the boys had to bend their heads down slightly to look at her face. One snickered, "You're so short!"

Her head snapped up from examining her fingernails and pushed him up against the wall, "I dare you to say that again, Soul. Louder so I can hear you." She snarled.

"He was kidding Ka." A hand came down on her shoulder as a lighter voice spoke. She sighed and looked up, "Sorry." She muttered.

She turned around and glanced at the boy who'd put his hand on her shoulder and narrowed her eyes slightly, "You made up another nickname? Really, Black*Star, really?"

"Well, its half your name so why not?" Black*Star grinned sheepishly. Maka rolled her eyes at him and backed up against Soul's chest a little.

He was taller than her, which was true. All the boys were, but she wouldn't like to admit it. She liked to think she was in control of everything. Though sometimes she would let someone else take the reins and lead.

Another hand reached past Black*Star and ruffled her hair, "C'mon Ka. You're like our sister. Lighten up!" he smiled broadly at her.

She slapped his hand away gently and fixed her hair before saying, "Why do you always have to be the practical one Kid?"

Said boy smiled again and pulled her into a hug, "Because we all know I'm the smartest." A chorus of mock gasps came from his surrounding company.

Black*Star swore lightly. Wes had his mouth agape. Soul stuttered, "Y-you..." Maka stood with her eyes blazing.

It was no secret Kid was smart; he got straight A's for everything. But he still wasn't top if the class.

Maka on the other hand, got straight A's and was top of the class. She's had DUX two years in a row.

"N-now you've d-done it!" Soul stuttered again. Black*Star and Wes nodded. Maka smirked. Kid was in for one hell of a night.

It was an unspoken rule that if you ever insulted Maka, you'd have to do whatever she wanted for the rest of the day/night.

Soul had done it first, then Wes, then Black*Star. Now it was Kid's turn. The first three boys were sorry for Kid.

They knew what it was like to be a servant to Maka. She would think up the most extravagant things for them to do and they couldn't say no.

That was the rule. No matter what it was, they weren't allowed to tell her no. So it could be as simple as brushing her hair or washing the dishes.

The most extravagant would be standing on the roof tops shouting the name of their crush or what they loved most.

The latter was rarely used, but when it was, Maka revelled in it. But she wasn't that mean. She chose things the things the boys would enjoy anyway.

Soul's favourite was brushing her hair. Black*Star didn't mind doing the dishes. Wes would do the washing regularly anyway. Kid liked taking care of their animals.

The small estate that the group lived on was nice, well kept and had the air of a woman's touch, even though no woman had properly lived there for years.

The boys liked it that way. They liked when Maka visited from her apartment in the big city and stayed for a while. They also didn't mind her telling them what to do when she was there.

It helped them stay on track and keep the place from becoming hellish. They wouldn't like to admit what the place had been like before Maka came.

It had been a mess. Paper everywhere, washing piled to the ceiling, dirty dishes overflowing from the sink, nothing working properly. Needless to say, Maka was appalled at how her friends were living.

She had quickly sorted it out. She called up her maids from the big city, requesting that they accompany her with this mess. She had fully expected them to refuse, and was surprised when they agreed quite quickly.

The maids arrived within a few days, along with a carpenter, florist, gardeners, painters, plumbers, electricians and a few other trade workers. To say the boys were shocked was an understatement. They were absolutely gobsmacked. They were worried about how much it would cost to have all these people work on their house.

So when Maka was presented with a clipboard, stating the cost for the work, the boys almost stopped breathing.

$40, 000, 000.

The boys flatly refused to allow her to pay it all on her own but weren't fast enough to stop her signing her signature with a flourish at the bottom of the page.

Now, four jaws hit the floor. Maka had just agreed to pay forty million dollars to fix their house and clean it. They couldn't believe it, until she pulled out a bankbook and wrote out numerous cheques.

Ten days later, it was finished. The workers had left, leaving what looked like a brand new, multimillion dollar mansion. Castle even!

Had all that junk they'd collected really made their living quarters look so small and dingy?

Apparently so.

It didn't matter to them what their house had looked like before. All that mattered to them now, was keeping it clean and tidy. The nine bedroom house was the perfect place to kick back and relax with your friends.

So when Maka's friends Tsubaki, Liz and Patti came to stay, there was plenty of room for them all. When the three girls had arrived one morning, the boys were surprised at how beautiful they were.

From the information Maka had given them, all four girls worked in a modelling agency and were close friends. Liz and Patti were the Thompson sisters. A well known pair throughout the economy infrastructure.

Black*Star, Wes and Kid were entranced but Soul couldn't care less when the door opened and Tsubaki, Liz and Patti stepped through the door.

Soul could admit that they were drop dead gorgeous, sure, but they were all looks. Well, the Thompson sisters were anyway. Sequentially, the eldest sister - Liz - was actually smart but her younger sister - Patti - was like a small child.

The sisters had long and short chestnut hair respectively, tanned skin and striking blue eyes. Liz was slightly smaller in the chest department than her sister but it didn't seem to worry her.

Tsubaki on the other hand was tall, slim, dark-haired and pale. A little like Maka, even though Maka was a little shorter. Maka and Tsubaki were about even in the chest though. In the middle of Liz and Patti.

Maka hadn't always been so filled out. Soul and the other boys remembered a time when she was so flat; she could have been a boy in disguise. And of course, being boys, they couldn't let that stand without doing something teasing.

So they teased her about being flat-chested. Going as far as to tell her, she'd never get a boy to look at her twice. They'd each walked away with evidence of a Maka Chop on their heads.

Kid and Soul had given up on being cool for a while afterwards and sucked up enough courage to approach her again and apologize. Black*Star and Wes on the other hand... Not so lucky.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Well there we have it. First chapter finished. Please review and tell me what you think. A little AU yeah? I thought so... Flames accepted._

_l٥ﻻ ﻉ√٥υ f٥rﻉ√ﻉr_


End file.
